Compa
Compa (コンパちゃん, Konpa-chan) is a nurse-in-training whose desire is to save troubled or hurt people. After she finds Neptune outside of her house one random day, she becomes her first friend and ally to help save the world from Arfoire. Her dungeon ability is, "Monster call". Which can summon a monster to appear. Even a boss after a certain point. To see a list of Compa's outfits see: Compa Costumes For a list of Compa's Accessories: Accessories For a list of weapons: Weapons Personality A shy girl who tends to be oblivious to her surroundings but she is very dependable and helpful to those she cares for. Or even those she doesn't know. She gets along best with Neptune, as they seem to be on the same wavelength. Apparently good at Math, she really likes arts and crafts. She may also seems to be a bit of a ditz and happens to fall over a lot (as seen sometimes after a battle.) And is very emotional. A bit of a crybaby, and she is very sensitive. She shares a sister-like bond with Nepgear and treats her like family. She calls Nepgear "Gear-chan". Appearance Compa is a very pretty girl with long curled pink hair worn with a black headband with a giant C on top. Her eyes are bright pink. She wears a tan-white wool top and matching boots. With a red plaid skirt with a loose black waist-bag in a circular shape with a C on it and hearts near the straps. She has a matching black choker with a small heart on it and wears long black-brown socks with light pink hearts cut out at the top. For her age, she has a notably big bust, which can be found as a source of humor. Hyperdimension Neptunia Planeptune, Compa's Place: Compa attends to the girl who just woke up and introduces herself to her. The girl goes on to say her name is Neptune and Compa decided to address her as "Nep Nep". After bandaging her injuries, she asks Neptune about herself but Neptune doesn't remember anything. Compa recognizes this as amnesia and told Neptune that she will recover, but take some time to do so. Compa tells Neptune to rest but Neptune instead tells Compa about the dream she had about Histoire needing their help. With Neptune determined to help, Compa agrees to travel along. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-II She and IF went to Industry Graveyard to help the Hearts (even though she is scared of the place), but were too late. Compa freed Nepgear when IF distracted Judge. Histoire ordered the two to retreat after Nepgear used her power on Judge. A character named Warechu has been smitted by Compa after she offered helped him recover from recents. However, upon finding out that Warechu is an enemy who works for Arforie, she declares him as her enemy. The group encounters Warechu and Linda numerous times throughout the game. Compa always refers to Warechu as "Nezumi-san" (i.e. meaning: Mister Mouse). Powers and Abilities Besides her talent to bring monsters to the group, and slapping the target. Compa fights with a giant syringe/needle that can fire bullets and gather energy to strike them with. As she is one of the groups main healers, its suggested that Compa is to be well protected (Defense and Strength wise), or else she may be the first to die in battle. Move List I'll do my best: Compa slaps the enemy twice, then swings around her synringe as a pink glow appears. Octomania: Using a pre-set disc, Compa summons the help of four Octopus: Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Works like a normal disc would. Sweet Syringe: Angelique: High Pressure: Charge shot lv 2: Koron: Yes, Yes, Yes!: Love Syringe: Super Pressure: Charge shot lv 1: DORAMO: Quotes *''"Here Mr. Monster! Don't be shy"'' *''"Compiffitune l choose you!!"'' Trivia *She is the personification of Compile Heart. Evident by her heart and C theme on her outfit, and possibly her name. *Compa shares a few similarities with Miyuki from Lucky Star. Both having pink curled/wavy hair, a clumsy streak, and bigger bust sizes then the people they're with. *Compa's nurse DLC outfit is said to be her original attire before it was changed to her outfit worn now. gallery Aw~.png Syringe.png Vein.png Sleep.png Excite.png o_o.png Happy Compa.png CompaChart.jpg Hi.png Nurse.png|Unlockable Outfit~ Run.png|Up close and cute <3 Compa beach.png Random.png happy face.png Sparkle.png Nepgear and Group.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Compa and Nepgear.jpg Group 3.png Compa and IF chibi.png Compa battle end.png|Battle End shot Neptune Questions.png Group 4.png Relations Chart.png Blush frills.png Gust.png Makers End.png Healing.png|Compa healing a teammate Breast chart.png|2nd Spa.png Compa and Histoire.png|Special Wallscroll Compa measure.png Tears.png Blank.png Ring ring.png Compa and IF 3D.png Compa hurt.png Needle.png cry.png Menu Compa.png Compa mk2.png Beta IF and Compa.png|Beta Compa and If Category:Female character Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Planeptune residents Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character